Massage is a traditional healing modality, once considered standard care in the hospital setting, and until recently, largely ignored. Its non- specific physiological effects include increased circulation of blood and lymph, and a general parasympathetic response. Little data exists regarding its psychological effects. Massage may also facilitate self- regulation, in that it can induce relaxation through psychophysiological mechanisms. The proposed study evaluates the effectiveness of massage therapy as an adjunct to standard medical care in improving surgical outcomes. Thirty adult abdominal hysterectomy patients, who have scheduled this surgery because of a malignant condition, will be randomly assigned to one of two treatment groups. A treatment group of 15 patients who receive a daily 45 minute massage plus standard medical care will be compared with a control group of 15 patients who receive standard medical care only. Outcomes to be evaluated include scores on the Profile of Mood States and the State/Trait Anxiety Inventory. The two groups will be compared on psychological measures before and after surgery, and at the end of their hospital stay. Self-reported level of pain, amount and frequency of pain medication, blood pressure, heart rate, bowel sounds, urine cortisol level, length of hospital stay, and amount and kind of follow-up medical services used over a four week post operative period will also be compared between the two groups. Patient satisfaction with care received and cost savings will also be evaluated and compared. At the end of the post operative period maintenance of treatment effect will be assessed for four weeks.